She's Real?
by animedude16
Summary: Shikamaru's friends make it their business to be involved with Shikamaru's love life. When Shikamaru gets a girlfriend his friends don't believe him. Though seeing is believing. "Holy crap she's real!"


**Probably should be working on my multi-chapter stories but I couldn't help myself. So many ideas keep popping into my head, whether it's just a one shot or a new story. I figured since I don't want to start another story so soon, I'll get the many one shots out of my head. I have no idea how I came up with this, my brain works in mysteries ways haha. Summer has now started for me and I have finished my first year of college. Wow what an experience! I met so many new friends and my roommate became such an amazing friend. I will miss her but we will keep in touch. So here's the one shot.**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me but the ideas that won't stop popping into my head**

There were many things that Shikamaru didn't like. Work being high on the list, right next to his mother, which was right next to his annoying friends. Sometimes Shikamaru didn't know how he was still friends with the people he calls "friends". For one they are always interested in his love life, or lack of. His friends are always trying to set him on dates or keep pushing him to talk to women when they all go out.

He understands that his friends want him to be happy, but for God's sake he isn't in high school anymore. He usually doesn't listen to his friends, just tunes them out. He was fine with being single, and didn't mind not having a girlfriend. His friends, especially the girls, wanted to find him the best girl for him. He never told them that for a while he had his sights on this girl. She was always going to the same coffee shop as him. The coffee shop was near his work so he often went there to eat or sleep.

Being the lazy man he was he couldn't bring himself to even say hello. Shikamaru was not a self-conscious person but every time he saw this woman he felt she was way out of his league. Most of the time he saw her in coffee shop was with a skirt, a blouse, and some heels. He figured they were her work clothes. It was a random Thursday; Shikamaru was sitting at his usual table by the window. He was staring out the window when through the reflection he sees the girl walking in his direction.

He turns to look and see her sit across from him with a coffee cup and a muffin. He was able to get a good look at her face. She had green eyes, but the color wasn't really green. When he thought of green eyes he thinks of Sakura's eyes, but her eye color was different, darker. He didn't know the name of the color of her eyes but they were beautiful. Her hair was pulled into four ponytails and her skin was tan. On the outside he looked calm but he was having a panic attack on the inside.

"This is probably weird but I see you in here often. I thought why not introduce myself with the person who's in here almost as often as I am."

Shikamaru's brain decided not to function properly. He was taking in her features and thought one thing. She's hot.

"Excuse me?"

Oh crap did he say that out loud?

The woman narrows her eyes at him "yea you did."

His eyes widen. Why is everything he's thinking not staying in his God damn head? This woman doesn't need to know he thinks she's really attractive or that he's been trying to motivate himself to at least say hi! Or if she would even look in direction or even consider going out with a guy like him or-

Shikamaru realized he just said all of that out loud. The woman across from him had a look of shock and amusement? Feeling his whole face heat up Shikamaru stands and quickly flees the coffee shop. After that incident Shikamaru didn't go to the coffee shop the next day, or the next, or the next.

He avoided that coffee shop for a week before he went back to grab a quick snack before heading back to work. Once he paid for his bagel he turns to leave but instead is met with the woman. She is standing behind him with a smirk on her face. Shikamaru doesn't say or think about anything. He tries to concentrate on breathing and nothing but breathing. The woman chuckles and leans in closer, "you know you're cute when you look flustered."

She winks before she turns around and walks out of the coffee shop. Shikamaru just blinks and feels something in his hand. He looks down to see another piece of paper with his receipt. He opens the paper to find a phone number and her name, Temari.

That happened three months ago, and thought it was a good time to tell his friends he was seeing someone. Of course when he tells his friends they don't believe him.

"Shikamaru you don't have to go on that blind date but don't pretend you have a girlfriend to get out of it."

Shikamaru sighs as Ino his long childhood friend is checking her reflection with her phone. He knew it was a lost cause trying to defend his case. He is talking to someone, his new girlfriend, but as luck would have it all his friends think he's full of shit.

"We'll back off on your love life for a while. No need to make up lies about someone who isn't real." Tenten his other female friend says as after she takes a sip of her boyfriend's drink.

"Tenten I asked you if you wanted a drink."

"But I like sharing Neji."

Knowing no matter what he said his friends still wouldn't believe him. So he decides it best to drop the subject. Shikamaru rolls his eyes "whatever."

Later that day when he returns from hanging out with his friends he enters his apartment. He kicks off his shoes and tosses his keys onto the coffee table. He lies down on the couch and places his head on his girlfriend's lap.

"Didn't believe you did they."

"Not a word."

Temari laughs "can't wait to meet them."

"You'll probably give them all heart attacks."

"Their fault for not believing you."

He looks up to see his girlfriend with an amused look on her face. "What are you thinking?"

"Just imaging how meeting them is going to go."

"You're plotting."

She cracks a smile "maybe."

Shikamaru chuckles and closes his eyes "troublesome."

"You love it and you know it."

A few days past and its Friday, Shikamaru is again hanging out with his friends. Everyone was at the Hyuga estate eating and having a few drinks. It was a good time until Naruto the loud knucklehead starts talking about Shikamaru's "girlfriend".

"Hey Shikamaru where's your girlfriend?"

"Friend's birthday party."

"How come she couldn't come over for a bit?" Sakura asked

"They went out of town."

"Of course they did" Ino rolls her eyes.

Getting a little mad that his friends didn't believe him, he takes out his phone. Temari liked taking pictures using his phone, claiming his camera was better. He finds a good picture of her and gives it to the person next to him, Neji.

Neji looks at the picture before passing it on to Tenten. The phone was passed to everyone before it was returned to Shikamaru. Kiba was the first to say something, "what website did you find her on?"

"What?" Shikamaru asks surprised

"Wasn't from a porn site, she's fully clothed."

Shikamaru looks at Sasuke "you think I would look at a porn site to get a girls picture?"

Sasuke shrugs and Naruto grins "still didn't tell us how you got that picture."

"She took the picture" Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

"Sure she did" Kiba smirks.

Shikamaru's eye twitches, this was getting ridiculous. "What can I do to prove she's real?"

"Call her" Neji says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine" Shikamaru dials Temari's number. She didn't answer her phone, it went to voicemail. Shikamaru glares at his phone, the one time he needs her to answer the phone and she doesn't. He sighs and hangs up.

Ino snorts "I knew it."

"She's busy."

"Riiight" Sakura shakes her head.

Shikamaru rubs his forehead, a headache was forming. They stop talking about Shikamaru's "girlfriend" and start talking about other random things. Shikamaru hangs out for about another hour before he goes home. While driving Shikamaru's phone rings and he answers.

"Hello"

"_Hey you called?"_

"What were you doing?"

"_Lost my phone for a bit but turns out Matsuri was using it because her phone died."_

"I called to prove you were real."

"_Why not just show them a picture?"_

"I did but they thought I got it from the internet."

Temari laughs _"really? That's hilarious."_

"It's not funny."

"_I'll make it up to you when I see you tomorrow."_

"Alright"

"_I'll see you later."_

"Bye"

"_Bye crybaby."_

When Shikamaru got home he took a shower and watched TV. It was late when he decided to go to bed. Before he drifted off to sleep his phone lights up, he got a text message.

"_Hey lazy just got back, goodnight and I can't wait to make it up to you tomorrow ;)"_

Shikamaru smiles and sends her a goodnight text back.

Saturday was supposed to be a relaxing day. It was a day just for Shikamaru and Temari. Of course a higher being decided otherwise. At the moment Shikamaru was in his room staring at the ceiling. He sighs, his weekend was just ruined.

_Flashback_

_Temari and Shikamaru were having an intense make out session on the couch. Temari had her hands in Shikamaru's hair. Her blouse was off and her skirt was in the process of being removed by Shikamaru. Shikamaru's shirt was removed and his button and pants zipper was undone. _

_Neither heard the front door being unlocked. It wasn't until a "oh my God!" was heard that Shikamaru and Temari jump and look at the door. Ino was standing at the door with wide eyes and a blush on her check. Kiba had his mouth opened wide._

"_Sorry!" Ino quickly slams the door shut._

Shikamaru groans at the memory. Temari enters the room and sits on the bed. "What's wrong now, your friends now I'm real."

"They caught us in a very intimate position."

"Still don't see the problem."

"I can't look at them in the eye again" Shikamaru covers his face with a pillow.

Temari rolls her eyes and crawls next to him. "Come on don't be such a baby about it."

He removes the pillow "how are you not embarrassed by this?"

She shrugs "I see it as pay back for them not believing you."

"Still would have preferred if they didn't see me with my pants practically down."

"That reminds me" she straddles his hips "we didn't get to finish what we started."

"I don't think-"

"Your lower region says yes" she smiles seductively.

"You're troublesome" he pulls her down for a kiss.

**Sunday**

Today was the day Temari was going to meet the rest of his friends. Shikamaru wasn't nervous but he knew his friends would ask Temari every question they could possibly think of. Temari wasn't nervous she was ready to meet his friends and was going to have some fun with them.

Meanwhile with the gang at the park, Ino was having a fit but was waiting for everyone to get there. Once all were present she slams her hands on the table. "You're not going to believe what happened!"

"What happened now Pig?" Sakura asked

"Me and Kiba were going over to Shikamaru's house and when I opened the door…."

Seeing that Ino couldn't finish her sentence Kiba jumps in. "He was banging this hot chick!"

"No fucking way!" Naruto says as he laughs

"I'm serious everyone! I wasn't happier and grossed out in my life!"

"Why grossed out?" Hinata asked

"I saw one of my best guy friends with a girl and if I wasn't careful I could have seen his thing."

"Good thing we didn't or I might have been scarred for life."

"So are we going to meet them?" Tenten asked

"Bet your ass we are!" Ino stands "I need to interrogate this girl!"

"You? We can't let you have all the fun" Sakura smirks.

"Ya I want to ask this girl some things!"

Sasuke punches Naruto "you only want to ask perverted things."

"Do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not Sasuke!"

"Do to idiot."

"Would you guys be quiet? We need to be alert so we know when they get here" Sakura scolds them.

"Sakura's right so shut your traps people" Ino crosses her arms.

The group continues to argue and didn't notice Shikamaru and Temari standing a few feet from them. "Should we say something now?"

Shikamaru shrugs "might as well or they won't ever notice us."

They walk a few more steps and Shikamaru clears his throat "hey guys."

Everyone stops what they're doing and look at the couple. A few seconds pass when Naruto yells "holy crap she's real!"

The guys face palm while Sakura and Ino smack Naruto. "Idiot you don't say that to a person" Sakura hisses at Naruto.

"Geez sorry" Naruto rubs his head.

Tenten laughs nervously "he didn't mean that."

"Right anyway I'm Temari nice to meet you guys."

Everyone says hello and introduce themselves. Shikamaru and Temari take a seat on the table and Ino is the first to ask questions.

"Where did you guys meet?"

"Coffee shop then had crazy sex in the bathroom."

Shikamaru glares at her "no we didn't."

"The sex part or the coffee shop?" Neji asks

"Alright we met at the grocery store then went back to his place for sex."

"Temari stop it."

"Fine we did that earlier today."

The guys smirk and Kiba extends his hand out "welcome to the group."

Temari shakes his hand "I can tell this is going to be fun."

Shikamaru sighs "troublesome."

"So Temari tells us about yourself" Ino trying to be friendly smiles.

"Born and raised in Central Konoha, two younger brothers, raised by a single mom, have four nieces, I'm sarcastic, still can beat my brothers at video games, when I'm mad I am mad… work at a lawyers firm….." Temari pauses to think "and that's about it I think."

"What part of Central Konoha are you from?" Tenten asks

"Lived on 5th street past Cedar."

"No way I lived on 7th street before you get to Cedar."

"Practically neighbors."

"Small world" Tenten laughs a little

"Where did you go to school?" Sakura asks

"Fire Leaf High then went to Konoha U."

"How long have you been seeing Shikamaru" Hinata asks.

"Almost four months."

"How did you guys really meet?" Ino asks

"I always saw him in the coffee shop that I went to. One day I thought I would just say hi since he's in there as much as I am. When I went to say hi this guy just starting spilling his guts."

"He threw up?!" Kiba begins to laugh

"No he thought he was saying things in his head when he was actually saying them out loud. Things like how hot I was."

Shikamaru looks away with a blush. The group laughs. "Smooth move man" Naruto says between laughs.

Before the group could interrogate her more, Shikamaru stands "well we have to go."

"You just got here" Ino pouts.

"We have plans."

"What plans?" Sasuke asks

"Grown up stuff" Temari winks.

"Fine but this isn't over. We will get the rest of our questions answered" Tenten crosses her arms.

"Fine by me."

They say goodbye and get in Shikamaru's car. While driving to the movies Temari looks at him "see that wasn't so bad."

"Wait until the girls get ahold one you."

"My brothers' girls do that already. I think I can handle them."

"Ino is something else."

"No one had a heart attack though your friend Naruto looked like he saw a ghost" she laughs.

Shikamaru smiles "ya that was pretty funny plus they like you so that's good."

"I can tell I'm going to have fun messing with them."

They get to the movie theater, get their snacks, and take their seats. While waiting for the movie to start Shikamaru places his arm around her shoulder and kisses her. "You know I really like you."

"Don't start getting cheesy on me."

"Troublesome woman" but nevertheless smiles and gives her another kiss.

**Well there it is ^_^ tell me your thoughts with a review. Take a look at my other stories and thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
